Venom of the Badger
by Saber919
Summary: Ginnys fith year. this is my first fan fic so it might not be verry good.   In the middle of the school year a new student arrives at Hogwarts and meets Ginny Weasly.  rated M for later chapters


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter setting, charecters or any content from the Harry Potter books. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

**Venom of the Badger : Chapter one - The Badger**

Dumbledor looked at the teenage girl stood in front of him.

She had long, dark brown, hair that came down to the middle of her upper arm and mysterious light blue eyes that hadnt left the face of the headmaster, unless instructed to, since she had stepped into the room.

Dumbledore addressed the girl "Well, i would say that it would be a pleasent supprize to see you again miss Blackhawk but because of the circumstances of this visit I'm unable to say such a thing."

"I thought that you wouldn't take my request verry well." Blackhawk said, still keeping her eyes on the old wizard's face.

"Oh it's not that"

She motioned for the headmaster to go on.

He thought for a second "it is just that you would be starting in the middle of the school year and your O.W.L.S. are next year."

She frowned slightly "i assure you proffessor, that i am quite capable of cathcing up with the other students work fairly quickly." She replied. She didnt even have to mention that she could easily surpass them in her studies if she had too.

Dumbledore looked at her for what seemed like minutes and then sighed. "alright.", he siad, giving in to her request, "I will go and get the Sorting Hat down."

He stood to get up but suddenly her hand was on his arm. "Proffessor Dumbledore." she said slowly, "about the Sorting Hat..."

Dumbledore looked at her and did not like the sly smile that not been there just a moment before.

* * *

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermionie had searched nearly the whole train and had yet to find an empty room to sit in.

"How is it possible that the train could be this full?" moaned Ron

"Well, we will just have to split up and check the last four rooms and see if there is any space for us." said Hermionie, being calm as usual.

So they all went to one of the four doors that were around them.

Ron opened his door and got a "sorry, it's full." in reply.

Harry opened his door and got the same reply, as did Hermionie.

"Oh my god!" Harry cried, "Why cant we find a single room to sit in?"

"You can come in here if you want to share." said a voice behind Ginny.

Ginny spun round to see a girl with dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and light blue eyes standing in the doorway. She wore plain black robes, telling the group of friends that she was a new student and had not been sorted yet.

Harry, Ron, Hermionie and then Ginny walked into the room, mumling their thanks to the girl.

Once seated the sixth year trio began to talk amongst themselves. Ginny looked at the girl who was sitting next to her, out of the window. Ginny sighed and instantly wished she hadent as this had gotten her the attention of the girl.

"Not looking forward to schol?" she asked Ginny.

"Oh, no its not that" the red haired girl replied "well, maybe for Snapes potion class."

The girl smiled at this remark, causing Ginny to realax and let out a breath she hadnt known she was holding.

The two girls chatted all the way to Hogwarts, and even during the carriage ride, the red haired girl and the new student sat next to each other, becoming friends verry quickly. Soon they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny turned to her new friend. "I have to go now. see you around?" she asked.

The girl smiled at her "Sure. It was nice meeting you Ginny." And then she walked off towards where the first years were lined up, waiting to be sorted.

Finaly it was the girls turn to be sorted into a house. Ginny watched eagerly, waiting for her friend to be sorted.

_Please be Gryffindor,_Ginny hoped._ Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryff -_

"HUFFLE PUFF!" Cried the Sorting Hat.

After that Ginny had no idea what happened. The last thing she remembered was that she suddenly felt weak.


End file.
